User blog:TKandMit/Kimberly Street
For Silent Mocker's competition, I had to write a slasher story. So here you go. “Seventeen year old Marla Pratton did not come home Sunday,” Reporter Thomas Connors noted on the Channel Twelve news broadcast. “After officials located her cellular device and purse near an alley – two minutes away from her home on Kimberly Street – text messages gave word of her leaving the library and returning home at 6:30 p.m.. Her texts were sent to ‘Pratt fam’, a group message consisting of her family members. At 7:30, several texts and calls were made to the phone with no answer.” Connors finished as Marla’s selfie picture was displayed, “If you see this girl, call us at 1 (700) RP12-CHNL.” The news hit Monica Pratton hard. Her sister was just… gone. Disappeared into the middle of the night. She didn’t show up to school until next Thursday. Her best friend, Dan Werner, tried to comfort her in Chemistry class; “I’m sorry about your sister, Monica…”, “I’m sure they’ll find Marla…”, “Is there anything I can do to help…”. It was all a blur for poor Monica. She was unresponsive – save for a few teary glares – until the teacher announced a pop quiz. She asked Dan for notes, as she lacked any knowledge on the subject of ‘electron configurations’ for being absent to class for half a week. Dan obliged, giving her his notebook. Monica jotted down the notes in her notepad, closed Dan’s notebook and gave it back to him. When the quiz was over and the bell had rung, Monica groggily walked out of the room as Dan told her he’ll drive her home. Monica, who usually walks home, accepted the offer of carpooling. For the rest of the day, Monica went to her classes without saying a word. Finally, at the end of the day, Monica made her way to Dan’s Jeep Wrangler and waited. Eventually, Dan dismissed from his group of friends and met Monica. “…Alright, let’s go,” awkwardly said Dan, Monica glancing at him as she put her seatbelt on. “So…” Dan tapped his fingers on his steering wheel. “…how did the chem test go?” he asked, trying anything to avoid the subject of Marla. Monica broke her stare from the window to him. “I’m… fine.” she said, obviously not fine. The awkward conversation was followed by dead silence, only interrupted when Dan turned on his blinker to make a left, into Kimberly Street. Within the minute, Dan pulled into the Pratton’s driveway and parked. “So, uh, I guess we’ll see each other tomo-“ Dan was interrupted as Monica grabbed his shirt and kissed Dan on the lips. Albeit surprised, Dan gave into the embrace and slumped back into his seat. “Uh… thanks, Monica.” Monica sat back with a sorry look, “I-I… I’m sorry, Dan. You just, um, you’re just… you were there for me, this morning. No one else paid a look at me and you tried cheering me up… I’m sorry.” Monica left the car and closed the door, jogging towards her garage. Mesmerized, Dan backed out of the driveway and went home. Dan parked his car, walked inside his home, dropped his backpack, put on headphones and slumped into his couch. Never having a girlfriend before, Dan was more than surprised when Monica did what she did. Naturally, as a teenager, his thoughts became immature about the situation and he nodded off to the thought. Dan awoke at 7 p.m. to his little brother, Derrick, turning on the television to watch the news. “Mom’s making spaghetti in a few minutes; care to join us, Krueger?” Dan chuckled and tussled his brother’s hair, getting up from his nap. As he was walking into the kitchen to see his mother, he heard today’s news report: “Still no leads regarding the Pratton case, but the only sign of a struggle has been noticed this morning; a piece of fabric and drop of blood. It appears to be evident that this no longer a missing person’s report, but also a kidnapping.” Remembering his earlier embrace with Monica stopped Dan in his tracks; his dirty thoughts now polluted with guilt. He ran up to his room and sat on his bed, where he began texting Monica. “So are you okay, Monica?” After waiting a half hour with no response, Dan sternly put away his phone and walked downstairs. Dan woke up the next morning and got ready for school. As he brushed his teeth, he looked outside the window to see Monica waiting outside. In a hurry, Dan spat out the toothpaste, grabbed his jackets and keys, ran out the door and met Monica. “Did you get my text last ni-“ Dan was interrupted, being kissed on his cheek. Monica smirked as Dan complained, “Heh, you gotta stop doing that, Monica. I feel guilty or something; it’s like you’re trying to replace Marla with me…” Monica immediately froze and looked down, ashamed. “…Sorry.” Nonetheless, the two quietly rode in the car to their high school. As the day dragged on, Dan still felt guilty. Monica was becoming more and more ashamed. During study hall, Monica texted Dan. “Calculus test is on Tuesday, right? Wanna study at my house?” When Dan received the text, he assumed it as some cheap way so they could hook up on the weekend, ignoring the text. After a few minutes, Monica just slumped back in her seat and flipped open her notepad. Monica liked making accessories. She made bracelets and necklaces, but she liked making unique things. She designed masks. She never really made one, but just drew them; monster masks, hockey masks, Groucho glasses, so on and so forth. Rather than studying or doing homework, she spent the hour just scribbling designs. It was her passion. She wanted to make one so bad, but could never make it seem right; there was always some flaw: too small, too tight, too large, disproportionate, felt weird against skin, made out of an odd fabric… she was saddened that she could never make it right. Dan had told her the week before about the Halloween party coming up. Halloween was this Saturday and Monica was now in crunch time to make a mask. She had to be unique, not just buy some cheap, rubber, smelly, grotesque orc mask from a thrift shop. No, she wanted to be different. Monica walked back home that day. She had just bought new fabric off Amazon the night before and wanted to make her mask as fast as possible. Most teenagers on Friday nights would plan on hanging out with friends, but not Monica. Usually she and Marla would be going out to the mall, but Monica was now depressed and lonely; her only goal to seem “fun” and “interesting” at the party. Dear Diary, or whatever. '' So, it’s a Sunday on 10/30/2018. Tomorrow is Halloween and my bud Parker is throwing a party tomorrow. Monica is depressed, I think. It’s hard to tell now. She’s like… I don’t know, trying to use me as a replacement for he sister. Marla disappeared a few weeks ago and it’s been hard on her. Monica just gets quiet at times and then suddenly starts kissing me and stuff. I don’t know what to do. When I text her, she doesn’t even answer. It’s like she wants me but doesn’t… or can’t. I can only imagine what her family is like now. Come to think of it, she hasn’t mentioned them once since Marla went missing. I’m only writing this down to see if I can get my thoughts all in one place. This is the first time I’ve written in this diary or journal or whatever in years. I’ll try picking this up later.'' Dan shifted gears; putting his “whatever” away and rummaging his backpack for his textbook and notes. Dan opened up the book and flipped to his chicken-scratch writings. “Electron configurations… how exciting.” Dan muttered. Dan was studying the periodic table and did a few problems, using the ‘kernel structure’. Bored out of his mind, Dan procrastinated by flipping through random pages. After landing on a sheet of paper, he found something. Not written in his handwriting, but in Monica’s, he read something odd. Dan decided to stop studying. He called up his friends Parker, Jack and Adam and left his house. Within minutes, the four teenagers were in Dan’s car as they drove to the park. After arriving, they walked on over to the basketball court and started playing shirts versus skins. After a few scores here and there, the ball bounced off the board and went towards the street. Dan, being the fastest runner, ran on over to grab the ball. The basketball stopped after hitting the sidewalk parallel to the park, but Dan realized something. This sidewalk was the same one Marla was last seen; and it stopped Dan right in his tracks. He looked towards the alley, and suddenly was overwhelmed with a chill down his spine. He could have sworn he saw a girl in the corner of his eyes. “Danny?!” Jack yelled at his friend. Dan snapped out of it and awkwardly ran back over. '' Shit is getting really weird.'' Dan wrote into his journal again. He drove back home quietly, still feeling that odd sensation rush over him. He ran inside, sketched this into his “whatever” and stood back. “…Fuck…” Dan said, slumping onto his bed. Before nodding off, he took a last glance at his notebook with Monica’s note. Dan came over to Parker’s house about a half hour before the party started. He helped set up the rest of the decorations and miscellanea. He sat on the sofa and drank a bit of punch. In no time, party goers showed up, all in an array of monsters, slashers and ghouls. Within twenty minutes, Dan realized something; Monica has yet to show up. She always arrives on something early, and she said that she was definitely coming to the party. Dan didn’t even bother calling or texting her, as she knew she probably wouldn’t respond; so he set out after her to pick her up. Within a few minutes, he was back at her house and left his car. Upon knocking on the door, there was no response. Upon ringing the doorbell, there was no response. “Huh… her parents’ car is still here, I don’t think she could ha…” Dan trailed off, faintly hearing some whirring noise. “Is she making something in the blender..?” Dan asked himself, looking into her window which would peer towards the kitchen. Seeing the blender idle, Dan pondered. He decided to scale the area of the house, hearing it loudest towards the backyard, when it finally stopped. Noticing a small window that lead to the basement, Dan crouched and approached it. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. Blood covered tools, tables, gloves, human body parts, and even scarier was Monica. Seeing her thin figure, wearing an apron and goggles, standing over a table with Marla’s body tied down to it. Through the glass, Dan’s ears were raised by Monica’s statement, “Oh Marla, you will make the prettiest mask I’ve ever finished,” as she picked up a small chainsaw and revved it up. In seconds, blood spewed all over her and Dan screamed in terror. Alarming Monica, she looked behind her and saw Dan through the window, disappearing out of view. Dan ran towards his car and started it, backing out of the driveway and careening down the road. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Monica in the middle of the street, waving her chainsaw around. Dan called the police. “Maysville Police Department, what is your emergency?” asked the woman on the line, being replied with sheer fear. “MONICA PRATTON! Killed Marla! Went missing last week! CHAINSAW! She’s at 38577, Kimberly Street! I’m going to 39012, Kimberly! Armed and dangerous; bring SWAT or whateve-“ Dan crashed into a street light. Waking up a half hour later, Dan found himself on Parker’s front yard, crowded around by party goers and police. “Dan Werner,” a deputy started, “you called us a half hour ago, correct? About Monica Pratton, yes?” Dan, mesmerized, nodded yes as he sat up right. “We arrived at 38577 several minutes ago. It was on fire. We currently have six firemen and ten SWAT officers investigating the home for any evidence that Monica was…” the officer trailed off, hearing his radio transceiver. “Charred bodies of Stephen and Emily Pratton found… holy shit… beheaded corpse of Marla Pratton found… no sign of suspect… weapon not found.” Dan was fined $500 for public property damage, but that was the least of his worries. Even after graduating school and moving to a new state, he could never feel safe. He kept his journal and Chemistry notes with him. The note that Monica had written down? Dear Dan, I do not love you, but I adore you. You have such a beautiful… handsome… face… <3 teehee. Category:Blog posts